The Quiet One (Fairy Tail Reader Insert)
by katsureldash
Summary: (Name) is...unique. She wakes up by the coastline...alone. With her cheerful persona and iconic start (Name) is found by some curious guild members. Will this guild accept her? Will it learn to accept something so extra ordinary? (Name) isn't so sure, but there is one thing she is sure of...She wants to be in Fairy Tail. (A/N This is a story from my Quotev acc. Enjoy )
1. Hello Fairytail!

Third Person POV  
(Name) couldn't remember...She just remembers waking up in water...the clear blue coast. The only thing she remembered was her name and...the feeling of wanting to go somewhere. She laid under the clear blue sky...too weak to get up. She closed her eyes and hoped for a better awakening.

Time Skip!  
Lucy and Natsu stood and looked over the beach. "It's been seven years..." Lucy said. "Isn't it weird? Everyone's, like, super old." Natsu said. "The Grand Magic Games are coming up in a few weeks!" Wendy exclaimed. "Eh...That sucks...I'll get my spirits back eventually." Lucy said. Happy landed in front of Natsu in a panic. "Natsu! Natsu! I found something! It looks like a giant fish!" He exclaimed as he flew towards his 'Fish'. Everyone followed reluctantly. Wendy gasped as she ran up to the lump in the sea. "Help me, guys! It's a girl!" She exclaimed. Lucy's eyes widened and she ran to help Wendy. The face of (Name) emerged from underneath the water. She gasp for air. "She needs to be healed!" Wendy said as she noticed the blood that pooled around her head. She closed her eyes and held out her hands. (Name)'s eyes widened as she regained her strength...not her memory. Her eyes fell closed. "Natsu! Carry her back to the guild!" Lucy exclaimed. "Got that." He said as he picked (Name)'s sleeping body up from the water.

Time Skip!  
(Name) woke up in a bed. "Hello, there!" Mirajane said as she waved at the disoriented girl. "Uh...Hello!" (Name) said sheepishly as she sat up. "Ms...Can you tell me where I am? I'm kinda lost." (Name) said. "You're in the guild of Fairy Tail!" She exclaimed. (Name)'s eyes widened. This was the place she wanted to be...she wanted to meet everyone. "What's your name?" (Name) asked. "Mirajane!" Mirajane said as she motioned to herself. "I'm...(Name)..." (Name) said as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. (Name) regained her balance she caught her breath. "Can I meet everyone?" (Name) asked curiously. "Of course!" Mirajane said as she helped (Name) around. "Hiya! My name's Natsu!" Natsu said. "Hi! My name is (Name)!" (Name) said cheerfully. "Hi! I'm Lucy!" Lucy said as she waved to (Name). (Name) smiled and waved back. Wendy tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello...I'm Wendy!" Wendy said. "Hello! I'm (Name)! You're the healer...Right?" She questioned. "How did you know?" Wendy asked. "You're very kind. That's how I know. And also...Mirajane told me to thank you!" (Name) said. Wendy smiled. "I think I'm going to like it here." (Name) said to herself.

A Few Days Later  
(Name) stayed at Lucy's place. "(Name)...Do you need anything? I can get something for you." Lucy suggested. "No! Thank you for your kindness. I'm just admiring your beautiful dolls..." (Name) said in awe. Lucy walked up to her and stood next to her. "That's my favorite." She said as she pointed to Michelle. "She's very pretty, Lucy." (Name) remarked. "Are you okay, (Name)?" Lucy asked. "Oh...Yes, it's just...I would expect my memories to come back by now, but...I just can't seem to think of anything just yet." (Name) said. "Well, Okay...I just want to make sure you're okay." Lucy said as she squeezed (Name)'s shoulder in reassurance. "I'm going to go train...Don't open the door and don't let Natsu in. If he comes in anyways hit him with something for me, 'kay?" Lucy asked. " 'Kay!" (Name) said excitedly. Lucy left and (Name) fell back onto the couch. She closed her eyes and had a very strange dream.

Dream World  
"(Name)...(Name)." She heard a man say. "Hmm? Who are you, Mr.?" (Name) asked. He had dark hair and very strange clothes. "You don't know me yet, but...I'm going to watch over you, Okay? Just trust me." He said as he pulled her hair to the side. He smiled softly. "You're going to be an amazing Wizard, (Name)...I just know it." He said as the dream started to disappear.  
Dream Exit!

(Name) shot up. "Phew...You're awake!" Natsu said. "Dude, Get out of here!" (Name) exclaimed as she threw a pillow at him. "Chill, Master just wants to speak with ya!" He exclaimed. "Alright...I'll be there soon." She said. "Do you have any food?" He asked. "There's some in that cabinet over there. Don't tell Lucy." (Name) said as she walked to the guild. "(Name)! Come here!" Makarov called. (Name) walked over. "Eh...If this is about me pouring cheese on Gray I'm sorry." (Name) said. "Wait? What? No of course not it's just..." He looked to the side. "Come with me." He said. The guild was in shambles, so they went outside. "(Name)...I don't know if you can stay...You aren't showing us any abilities of your own...We need to win these Magic Games..." Makarov said. "Oh...I'm sorry...I forgot that I can't be a part of this guild if I don't have Magic..." (Name) said as she looked to the side. Suddenly there was a voice in her head.

 _Oh, (Name)...Just show him your power. Show him our power..._

It was the voice of that guy in her dream. "What is this..." (Name) questioned as a weird feeling made it's way through her veins. "Black Arts: Level: Minimum. Death Orb...Commence." (Name) said in a robotic voice. There was a sudden burst of darkness. Makarov's eyes widened as he was thrown back. (Name)'s body floated a few feet off the ground. Black balls floated around her body they were thrown into the ground. There was a huge explosion and people gathered outside. "Oh my god!" Laxus screamed.  
(Name) landed back onto the ground. "Black Arts: Death Orb: Completed." (Name) said as her eyes returned to normal. She fell to her knees. "I am so sorry..." She said as she closed her eyes and collapsed.


	2. La La La

Third Person POV  
(Name) sat up. Makarov stood next to her bed. "Sorry..." (Name) said as she looked down. "If you don't want me to join...that's okay." (Name) said. "Look on your hand." He said. (Name) looked and her eyes widened. The guild of Fairy Tail was placed neatly on her left hand. "Eeek! I'm SOO happy!" (Name) cheered. "But there is something I have to warn you about, (Name)." He said. "People will talk, but I need you to keep this magic a secret...We can't have you using it on a daily basis...I hope you can understand that." Makarov said. "I understand." (Name) said. "Don't tell anyone...They might have seen what went down, but I'll make sure they stay quiet." He said. "And now...I have to ask something of you." He said. "Yes?" (Name) asked. "Please join us in the Grand Magic Games." He said. "Wait...What?" (Name) questioned. "Yes...You." He said. "Just in case...We'll put you on the forefront." He said. "Yes! OMG Yes! I'm SO excited!" (Name) exclaimed. Makarov smiled at (Name)'s cheerfulness. "Well...Take care of yourself, Kiddo. Your magic is very...sought after." He said as he left the room. (Name) looked at her hands and at her guild mark.

 _Oh my dear creation, I'm so proud of you._

It was that voice again.. She shook it off as her imagination and put her hands down. "(Name)! (Name)!" Lucy called as she ran into the room. "Are you okay?" She questioned. (Name) nodded and got up. "I'm sorry...Natsu said that Makarov had to talk to me." (Name) said. "No...It's okay..." Lucy said as she helped (Name) up. She saw her guild mark and gasp. "Oh, (Name)! I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around (Name). "We're matching now!" She cheered. "Let's go celebrate!" She exclaimed.  
The other guilds kinda...ruined that. (Name) sat at the barstool next to Cana. "Eh...I bet that Lyon will fangirl over Juvia." Cana said. "I don't know..." (Name) said. Lyon fangirled over Juvia. "Ha! Five dollars!" Cana said. (Name) rolled her eyes playfully and gave Cana five dollars. "Hello, Beautiful." She heard someone say next to her. She turned her head to see a guy...he was okay. "Back off, Hibiki." Cana said as she took a swig. "Aw...Jealous?" He questioned. "You don't seem to mind." He said to (Name). "Leave the girl alone." Makarov said seriously. "Uh..Okay sorry." Hibiki said as he walked away. Lucy was arguing with someone. (Name) sat in her lonely barstool. "Um...Hello there." Eve said to her. "Huh...Oh, hi." (Name) said as she spun around in her stool. "I'm Eve." He said as he sat next to the lonely girl. "Hello...I'm (Name)." (Name) said. "I've never seen you around. What magic are you?" Eve asked. "I don't have any magic skills..." (Name) said as she tried her best to cover up the guild mark. "I just like to hang out with them." (Name) said as she pointed towards the rowdy group of Natsu and Lucy. "What magic are you?" (Name) asked. "Snow." Eve said. Snow started to fall it landed onto (Name)'s head. She laughed and shook it off. Eve smiled. "Yo! Eve. We're leaving!" Hibiki exclaimed. Eve jumped up. "It was nice to meet you, (Name)." Eve said as he smiled at (Name). She smiled and waved. "Ooooo...He likes you!" Happy said. (Name) rolled her eyes and turned around. "Hey! Lucy I'm going to go back to the apartment!" (Name) called. "Go ahead!" Lucy called as she threw the keys to (Name). "I've got some idiots to deal with!" She exclaimed. "Be safe, (Name)!" She said. (Name) waved and skipped back to the apartment.

Time Skip  
It had been a few minutes since (Name) started her walk. She was happily humming to an unfamiliar tune. There was a sudden burst. (Name) turned around. "I don't know who you think you are, but I think you should leave Fairy Tail! You have NO magic power!" She turned around the see Sherry, Lyon, and Jura. "Sherry. I don't think this is very wise." Jura said. "She needs to be put in her place! If she doesn't do magic she doesn't belong in a guild!" Lyon exclaimed. "P-Please...I-I don't know what's wrong..." (Name) said. "Doll Attack!" Sherry exclaimed. (Name) was hit with a barrel. "Sherry! Stop it!" Jura exclaimed. (Name) stood up and held her bruised arm. "Please stop..." She begged as tears started to fall down her face.

 _Stop crying, Darling...Show these weaklings how weak they are. We can do this, together...Let's put them in their place._

(Name) started to shake. "Please leave! I don't want you all to get hurt!" (Name) yelled. "No..NO!" Jura exclaimed. (Name) rose off the ground. She laughed insanely. "Put me in my place, Huh? Out of my way, Trash!" (Name) screamed in a different voice. "Black Arts: Level:Maximum: Death Wall: Initiation complete." (Name) said in a robotic voice. "I-I-I don't like this!" Sherry screamed. Jura made a wall around all of them. "Murderous Intent: Level: Maximum. Spell: Caster-holder. Commence!" (Name) threw spell after spell after spell. They all felt the spells effects. Sherry started to scream and cry. "(Name)! Stop it!" Makarov screamed. (Name)'s eyes went back to normal and she was thrown to the ground. "I'm sorry, Master. I couldn't keep our secret...He made me do it." (Name) said as her head dropped to the ground. Jura's wall disappeared. "I'm so sorry..." Jura said. "(Name)! (Name)!" Lucy screamed as she ran to her and scooped her limp body from the ground. "What. Did. You. Do?" She asked. Sherry was traumatized. "S-S-She..." She fainted. "Please...You can't tell anyone." Makarov said. "We aren't planning to." Lyon said. He tried his best to look calm, but...he was shaking. "Now, Leave." Makarov said. The trio understood. Jura picked up Sherry and they left. "What? What the heck is going on?!" Lucy asked. "Not now, Lucy...Take care of (Name)." Makarov said.


	3. Grand Magic Pain

Third Person POV  
(Name) went back to Fairy Tail. Makarov limited her contact with other Guilds, and tried his best to make sure nobody else knew about her 'power'. (Name) became much more distant with everyone. A spark had left her eyes...she was paranoid and always in constant fear of herself. She was pushed so far that somedays she locked herself in her room. Today was one of those days. "(Name)...Are you okay?" Lucy asked. "Please, Lucy! Please don't come closer! I don't want to hurt you!" (Name) screamed as her hands were tightly clenched around her head. "Please just let me in..." Lucy said. Lucy summoned Loke. He broke down the door. "Thanks." Lucy said as she walked inside. (Name) was huddled in the corner. Lucy knelt down. "What's wrong, (Name)? Please tell me!" Lucy said. (Name) shook her head as tears started to spring out of her eyes. "I'm dangerous! Please..." (Name) begged. Lucy came closer. (Name) tried her best to leave but...Lucy embraced (Name) tightly. (Name) started to shake and then she started to bawl. She hugged Lucy back. "I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed. That was the day when (Name) learned that she wasn't alone and there were people who cared for her. She decided to open her locked doors, and let people in her life once more.

Time Skip!  
It had been only a few days until the Grand Magic Games. (Name) was told she was a secret player...never to be revealed unless absolutely necessary. She was grateful for that. She still didn't experiment with her power. Ever. That was until...Makarov told her to. (Name) didn't want to..but Fairy Tail was her family...that was it. She tried to experiment, but...nothing came about from it. Only the horrible feeling of Death waiting around every corner. It was the day they had to go to the Magic games. "I'll be cheering you all on!" (Name) exclaimed as she embraced all of her friends tightly. "Gray, Natsu...Don't kill each other...Please." (Name) said. "I don't know, (Name). I don't want to make promises I can't keep." Natsu said. (Name) laughed and went to join Makarov. He told her to always stay with a guild member. He didn't specify if they had to be alive. (Name) loved to accompany Mavis. They both shared stories and had a nice friendship. She always talked with her even if Lucy looked at her like she was crazy. They bumped into all kinds of guilds! Sometimes some that they really didn't want to. (Name) waved at Lyon and Sherry. "It's amazing out there! Isn't it?" She asked them. "Y-Yeah..." Lyon said. (Name) laughed. "Why so shy?" (Name) asked. "Hello, (Name)." Jura said. "Hi, Jura!" (Name) said as she waved. "I'm going to find my guild now! If you want to talk about anything just ask me!" (Name) said as she smiled and walked back to her team's hotel. "Are you ready, (Name)?" Makarov asked. (Name) nodded. "Don't be noticed and slip in without another word." Makarov said. "Yes, Sir! I've practiced this!" (Name) exclaimed. "Don't get lost...Okay." He said. "Okay!" (Name) said cheerfully. "We'll see you there!" Makarov said as he walked away. (Name) looked at the gigantic sky labyrinth. She closed her eyes as she floated up from the ground. "Finder Skill: Moderate. Murderous Intent: Maximum." (Name) said in her robotic voice. She opened her eyes. "I send thee." She finished as she threw her arms out. There was a burst of darkness. (Name) landed back onto the ground. "Thanks for the help!" She exclaimed cheerfully as she skipped down the path of darkness that was laid down for her.

 _You're welcome. I'll be watching you, (Name). Have fun and be safe. Don't fall, it moves._

The voice said. (Name) smiled and ran as fast as she could around the labyrinth. There was a sudden shake and (Name) smiled. "I've been waiting for this." She muttered as she did a front flip as fast as she could. She flew down a few stories she rotated her body and landed feet first. "Heck yeah! I've always wanted to do this!" (Name) cheered as she followed the path once more. "Hello little lady." She heard a voice say. She shot her head to the source. "We're taking your map." He said as his guild members followed. (Name) shook her head. "Please...Don't...I'm dangerous!" (Name) screamed as she hunched into a little ball. "Getting Cocky, Huh?" One of the other guilds said.

 _It's okay, (Name). Go ahead let it go. Let all of it go._

The voice said. (Name) giggled as she stood up. "Do you really mean it? Huh? No...Never." (Name) said as she closed her eyes. "Call on thee great spears of death. Black Arts: Level Minimum. Blow it to shreds. O beautiful death." (Name) said robotically as she floated up spears surrounded her. All of the men screamed like little girls as spears hit them in the legs and arms. They all fell off. "Thank you!" (Name) exclaimed as she waved. "Be safe, My friends!" She cheered as they all hit a magic circle. (Name) looked at the map. "Hmph. Wrong." She said as she traveled down her path. She had to sneak past a lot of confused guilds. That was...until she bumped into Eve. She decided that it wasn't a good idea to talk to him so she tried her best to sneak past. "(Name)?" He questioned as he turned around. "Whelp...Looks like ya found me!" (Name) said as she smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Shhh...I'm going to get in SO much trouble if I get found out! Please don't tell." (Name) begged. "Don't worry...I won't tell." He said as he smiled at her. "Eve, who are you talkin to?" Ren asked. (Name) closed her eyes as Eve turned around. She opened her eyes in an entirely new location


	4. What You've Become

Third Person POV  
(Name) made it after everyone else. "Hello there, (Name)! I've heard so much about you." The pumpkin head said. (Name) smiled. "Go on in! Just don't get noticed, Master's orders, Alright." He said. (Name) nodded and entered the doors alone. "Hello, (Name)." A voice said. She turned around to see the man from her dream. "Oh! Hello! Thanks for your help! I probably would have gotten lost." (Name) said sheepishly. He smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'm mad that I still don't know your name yet." (Name) said. "You can address me as...Zeref." Zeref said as he smiled. "Have fun out there...Go easy on those weaklings...Okay, (Name)?" He said. (Name) nodded. "Of course!" She cheered. "I'll be cheering you on, (Name)." He said as he disappeared. (Name) walked on back to the arena. They were going to start a new competition. "Hidden...Hmm?" (Name) asked. "I'm going to have a lot of fun with this!" She said happily. She felt her heart pound in anticipation. "I'm so excited!" She exclaimed. She heard the gong ring as she ran to her team. "Master!" (Name) called. "Oh! Just in time (Name)!" Mavis exclaimed as she threw her arms around (Name). "You knew she was here?!" Lucy asked. (Name) nodded and smiled. "I'll be right back!" (Name) said as she jumped off of the ledge. She ran behind the columns and closed her eyes. She re-opened them. She stood silently in the arena. "Memory-Make." Rufus said. "Quite dull magic...for a Sabertooth wizard." (Name) said in a bored voice. "What?! Who are you!?" Rufus questioned sharply. "Don't get yourself all twisted. I'm only a spectator." (Name) said as she smiled brightly. Rufus felt the presence of evil...evil so great that it was excruciatingly painful. "Oh...Don't be so scared. The competition's over!" (Name) said as she jumped to the shocked wizard. "Sabertooth might not win this time." She said as she leaned as close as she could. "Oh my! Rufus goes flying off the building!" The announcer exclaimed. (Name) reappeared back onto the team. "You should have seen it, (Name)! Rufus went flying off the building top as if someone pushed him! HA!" Natsu exclaimed as he started to laugh. (Name) smiled. Makarov turned towards her and shook his head. (Name) rolled her eyes playfully. (Name) held her hand to her face. Rufus walked back towards his team. "What the heck, Rufus? Did you trip over air or something?" Sting questioned. "No...Just no." He said. "Eh?" Lector asked. This was when his memory...was a weapon against himself.

 _Out of all the people you could have traumatized it had to be him._

(Name) rolled her. "He was a real jerk." She said. "Talking to yourself?" Mavis questioned. (Name) shrugged. Lucy was going up against a girl from the guild called Raven Tail. They poisoned Wendy, so (Name) automatically hated them. Lucy went and took her place and the match started. It was horrible for (Name). She hated watching her friend get slaughtered out there...she just did. She ran as fast as she could to Lucy. "(Name)! Get back here!" Mavis screamed. She didn't listen...all she needed to do was get to Lucy. (Name) arrived at the arena and fell to her knees next to Lucy. She shakily took her hand hand grasped Lucy's tightly. Tears started to fall from (Name)'s beautiful (Eye Color) orbs. She felt hate...hate at the people laughing...hate towards that mess called a guild...hate...hate..HATE...HATE! Unforgivable..this is UNFORGIVABLE! Natsu grabbed both of their hands. "Save those tears for when we win, Ladies." He said cheerfully. (Name) nodded and stood up. She looked up at all the guilds. Hatred...this is a feeling right? Hatred...that's it.

 _Don't worry, Darling. They'll be begging on their knees like the animals they are! Isn't this exciting?_

The voice went on. (Name) started to agree...she started to love the feeling. Oh, power! This POWER! It was amazing! It was...DEATH! (Name)'s eyes went blank...her usual cheer was gone...everything was different...she was a totally different person. "(Name)? (Name)?!" Natsu exclaimed. (Name) giggled in pure insanity...she was so far down the rabbit hole...too bad where she's going isn't wonderland. Lucy stood up shakily and threw her arms around (Name). (Name)'s eyes returned to normal and she blinked in realization...she was so consumed with hatred...she was about to kill someone. (Name) was horrified by the person she was becoming. She started to cry...this monster..who was it?

 _I promise that you're not a monster. Those people who built a tower of corpses as high as the sky are the true monsters._

They walked back to the stands...together. Even though people laughed...and pointed they were together...and that was all that mattered.

Time Skip!

(Name) sat next to Mavis. She was in complete shock. It was the second day...things were getting rough out there. She couldn't stand the sight of Raven Tail. She looked to the side and saw the girl called Flare. She was covered in bruises that weren't there the day before. "Serves her right." (Name) said. "No! Don't say that!" She exclaimed as she clutched her head tightly. "(Name)...Are you okay?" Mavis asked. "I want to participate, Mavis." (Name) said. Mystogan finished his battle with Jura in defeat. "But...(Name). Your magic." Mavis said. "Is..not really liked. I know that! But please!" (Name) asked. "I don't know, (Name)...There's magic council representatives and Rune Knights present around every corner." Mavis said. "They've messed with the wrong guild." (Name) said. "Time will tell, (Name)." Mavis said.


	5. Close Enough

Third Person POV  
(Name) came back after the second day of the Magic Games. She watched that day as Yukino got slaughtered by Kagura. (Name) felt so bad about it...she couldn't go down there and comfort her. She really hated Kagura...there was something that she just didn't like... She was talking with Lucy and Wendy. "You're just too funny, (Name)!" Lucy exclaimed. (Name) shrugged. "It's true!" (Name) said as she smiled. She tried her best to be kind to everyone...make them laugh...give them a hug. Even if it was someone from outside her guild...she just loved the feeling of being kind. She gave killing someone with kindness a new meaning. Sometimes, though...it was hard to be kind to people...like those weird Raven Tail people. She had horrible thoughts about what she would do to them... She wasn't being kind for nothing...those horrible thoughts she had kept coming and never stopped...she felt that if she were kind to everyone they would go away. Zeref kept getting more angrier towards the other guilds...he would stay in moments of silence sometimes...and sometimes he would scream in anger...it scared (Name) so much that she'd physically jump in reality. She felt her hair being ruffled. "Okay...Now I know it's you, Natsu!" (Name) exclaimed. "Yep! You guessed right!" Natsu said. (Name) laughed and turned around. "Are ya going sit here forever? C'mon! Play a little game with us!" Natsu said. (Name) nodded excitedly as she got up.

Time Skip  
It had been a few hours...(Name) still lost many MANY games of pool. "This SUCKS!" (Name) said. "You're not holding it right, (Nickname)!" Wendy said. "Yeah...You're kinda holding...backwards?" Lucy questioned. (Name) rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh..." (Name) said as she quickly turned the pool stick the other way. "Yay!" (Name) said as she hit the ball. It FINALLY made it into a pocket. "That was an eight ball." Natsu said. "Ugh!" (Name) exclaimed. Everyone started to laugh and (Name) joined along with them. "You've got a visitor, Lucy!" Someone called. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, and (Name) followed the person. They all sat down...the visitor was Yukino. "I'm going to give you my two keys..." Yukino said as she pushed two keys out to Lucy. "What? Why! I can't accept that offer!" Lucy said. "I decided on day one that after the tournament I would give you my keys." She said. "It's nice, but..." Lucy looked to the side. "You are the superior Celestial Wizard. You've gathered 10 out of the 12 keys...this wasn't an easy decision, but I think you should have these." She said. (Name)'s eyes widened. "No, I'm sorry, Yukino." Lucy said. "I figured you'd answer that...someday I know that the keys will find themselves together again." Yukino said as she smiled weakly and left the bar. Natsu and (Name) looked to each other and nodded. Happy, Natsu, and (Name) decided to follow her.

Time Skip!  
They finally caught up with her. "You're not that bad of a person after all!" (Name) cheered. "What? Just 'cuz she's in Sabertooth doesn't mean she's a bad person!" Happy said. "That's why we wanted to apologize!" Natsu said. "Yeah! You seem a bit gloomy...I didn't upset you, did I?" (Name) questioned. Yukino started to cry. "Eh?! I'm sorry for making you cry!" (Name) exclaimed as she knelt down in front of Yukino. She sobbed out her story about Sabertooth. (Name) embraced her tightly. "Nobody has shown me this amount of kindness before." Yukino said. "It's okay! I'm still getting used to it, too! Being kind isn't always easy!" (Name) said. Yukino hugged (Name) back tightly and cried into her shoulder. (Name) smiled. Natsu was mad... He stormed off. (Name) spent more time comforting Yukino and then got up to follow Natsu. She was about to enter the guild until she felt an arm find it's way around her waist. "Oh, We have a lost kitten don't we?" She heard a voice say as she felt herself being bound. Natsu was standing in front of the Master...he was just about to unleash a giant attack, but then...Minerva appeared. Everyone in the guild was so surprised with his antics. "I found this cute little kitten on the side of the road." She said as (Name) was summoned. Natsu jumped back in surprise. "Get away from her!" He exclaimed. "I'm willing to look over this incident...if you step away like a mature adult she won't get hurt." Minerva said as she wrapped her hand around (Name)'s neck. "Natsu...Help me!" (Name) sobbed out in fear as she looked out towards all the guild members. Their eyes were widened in shock and horror. Rufus' mouth was wide open, Sting looked like he was about to be sick, and Rouge looked down in shame. Minerva's grip got tighter...and tighter... "Stop it!" Natsu yelled. Minerva let go of the sobbing (Name). She ran all the way to Natsu. He embraced her tightly. "I'm sorry! I got stuck at the entrance!" She exclaimed. "It's okay, (Name). Let's get back to everyone, okay? We'll get you fixed up." He said gently. "Okay!" (Name) said as she nodded. Natsu ruffled her hair and wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "I've got one thing to say..." Natsu said. "If you treat your members like that...you're not a guild at all. We're going to beat you..." He said. "Let's go, (Name)." He said as he gently led the girl out, leaving all the members behind in shock.

Time Skip!  
"You did what?" Lucy questioned in horror. "Yeah! I took a shot at Sabertooth." Natsu said. "I would have beaten their Master fair and square if that Minerva woman didn't show up." He said. "I'm sorry! You could have won if I didn't get caught..." (Name) said. "It's fine, (Name)." Natsu said. "Anyways...that was close enough." Erza said.


	6. A Giver

Third Person POV  
 _(Name) walked through the streets in curiosity. She didn't remember much, but she knew she needed to get somewhere...very fast. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a hooded figure. "Who are you?" (Name) questioned. "You'll learn soon." The hooded person said as they soon disappeared. (Name) felt her self being lifted away. She opened her eyes and looked to the side. "Mr. Zeref! What are you doing here?" A younger (Name) said. (Name) was merely an observer. "I told you not to call me that, dear." She saw as she looked to the side. "Wah! I'm sorry!" She said. "It's okay. You've only been here for a short while." Zeref said as he knelt down and ruffled her hair. (Name) looked up. "Are we going to get something to eat? I'm hungry!" (Name) exclaimed. "Of course...Come with me. I wouldn't want you to get lost." He said as he took her hand gently and led her away._

(Name) shot up quickly. She didn't know why but she started to cry. She cried until she thought that she couldn't cry anymore. "(Name)!" Lucy exclaimed as she ran in and embraced the sobbing girl tightly. "I-I-I" (Name) kept stuttering. "I had my first memory..." (Name) cried. "That's great, (Name)! Let's celebrate...okay?" Lucy said as she smiled.

Time Skip!  
Jellal felt the familiar sense. "Zeref is here..." He said in horror. "What? What are you talking about?" Ultear asked. "I feel it...it's a direct sense from him!" Meredy said. "It's heading towards the exit!" Jellal said as he rushed towards the exit. He ran straight into (Name). "Oops! I'm so sorry!" (Name) said apologetically as she helped Jellal up from the floor. "Oh! You're Mystogan, Right?" (Name) questioned. Jellal nodded silently. "You were so powerful out there! I wish I could do magic like you!" (Name) said dreamily. "I think you did amazing!" She added on as she gave him a closed eye smile. "I need to get going, but...I'll see you around!" She said as she waved and tried to run to the arena. "I found the source..." Jellal said. "What is that girl's connection with Zeref?" He questioned. "I don't know..." Meredy said. "She's just too kind...it can't be her." He said as he rushed to find a pliable solution. (Name) skipped down the hallways. "I can't believe I met Mystogan!" (Name) mumbled dreamily.

 _That was close, (Name). Be more careful..._

(Name) smiled and kept walking...that was...until she ran into another person. "Eek!" She exclaimed. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" (Name) said. "I've done this twice today!" She exclaimed as she helped the person up. "It's quite alright." Lahar said. "Ooo! I've met two famous people today!" She cheered. "You're a guest star for today's magic games! You're apart of the...defense force...right?" (Name) asked. "That's correct. What guild are you a part of?" Lahar asked. "I'm a part of Fairy tail!" (Name) said proudly as she showed off her guild mark. "Do you use any magic?" Lahar asked. "Well...the thing is...I kinda..can't." (Name) said as she looked down. "That's why I'm here! Even though I can't compete I'll cheer on my guild! It's the least I can do...for them." (Name) said as she smiled. "Then...We should get you back to them. Okay?" He said. (Name) nodded excitedly as Lahar put an arm around her shoulder and led her through the crowd.

Time Skip!  
"Now, what did ya do now, (Name)?" Natsu questioned. "I didn't do anything this time!" She exclaimed. "Have fun, (Name)!" Lahar said as he left. "I see you've made a new friend...Now we have leverage!" Natsu exclaimed. "Hey! We're DEFINITELY not trouble makers!" Lucy said. "Yeah...Totally!" (Name) said as she looked to the side. They were about to announce some of today's activities. She then suddenly struck an idea. If she couldn't fight...maybe she could give someone with the skills of could...she had an idea. "I'm going to go get something that I left! I'll be right back!" (Name) cheered as she ran towards her destination.

 _Do you think this is a smart idea? It could expose you._

Zeref said. "No. She's someone I can trust." (Name) said.

 _I'll take your judgment, (Name). Just let me handle the transfer...okay?_

(Name) nodded and rushed ahead. Cana was about to be called. "Cana! Wait!" (Name) exclaimed. "Huh? Oh, hiya, (Name)." She said. "Hello, Cana! I'm going to do a favor for you." (Name) said as she pulled Cana to the side. "You've been so nice to me..and now I have something to give you." (Name) said. "That's sweet and all, but the comp is..." She was cut off. "This will help you win! I swear!" (Name) said as she took both of her hands and closed her eyes. "I'm giving you this SUPER powerful spell...just this once 'kay~ I believe in you!" (Name) said. There was a burst of light and on Cana's forearm was the black symbol of a wave multiple intricate embroideries. "Don't tell Master. This'll be our secret!" (Name) said. Can smiled at her and nodded. "You have my word, Kid." She said as she ruffled (Name)'s hair playfully. "Now, let's go show those dense guilds some logic. Shall we?" Cana said as she took an empty card out of her purse. "Eeek!" (Name) screeched as she was sucked into it.

(Name) fell into a blank empty space. "Ugh..Cana! I hate this!" She moaned. "Do you know where (Name) went?" Mavis asked. "She said she was getting something! Don't worry...she'll probably be back before the game is over." Makarov said. Everyone watched in astonishment as Erza asked to battle 100 monsters. "Oh my..." Lucy propped her head up with her hand. "I wish (Name) could watch this with me." She said. "She'll be back! Don't worry!" Natsu said. Everyone watched and became deeply moved as Erza defeated all of her monsters. Some people cried...some smiled...it was just amazing! "Oh...I wish (Name) could see this!" Mavis exclaimed.

Cana stood in anticipation...she was silently thanking (Name) for her spell. They decided they would use a magic meter to help rank everyone. "This'll be great!" She said as she picked up (Name)'s card. "Thank you." She said as she put the card back into her bag. First that cat girl went first than an array of different guilds went. Lahar made comments on some and gave benchmarks for the announcers. Then...the Sabertooth member and Jura went. Lahar didn't speak...he was just in pure shock. "He's going die when he sees our power...(Name)." Cana mumbled as she smiled. (Name) felt it...the anticipation...she knew exactly what she had to do. "It must be very intimidating for you to go up behind them!" The pumpkin head said. "Don't worry...I've got this. " Cana said in determination.


End file.
